Harry Potter and the Fall of the Powers That Be
by Towrag
Summary: A trip to Gringotts changes the lives of Harry and the Scobies forever.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any to do with either Buffy or Harry Potter.

Prologue

Smiling at what passed for medical staff here, the brown robed figure quickly moved into the patient's room. The room itself was white like most hospital rooms, but filled with old fashioned and outdated equipment, not a single piece of more advanced than the beds fold down bed railings.

The twenty year old male laid unconscious on the bed was about average sized at 5'11, dark black hair that was still damply sticking to his head after the blood had been washed out. The only visible mark on him was the scar in the shape of a lightning bolt on his right temple, doubtless the others were beneath his cloths.

His time was short otherwise he would wait for the unconscious man to wake, talk to him perhaps get him to help with the protection of their charge. Pulling out a Victorian era syringe and using it to extract the patient's blood, he didn't stir.

Backing away to the door he couldn't resist one last look back, with a resigned sigh "His magic and blood will protect the key from the minions of the beast." Leaving to return to the order's monastery in the Czech Republic.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rumpled quilts lay across the bed with a metal frame headboard.

"Faith and I just made that bed"

"For who?" A man with an English accent asked her.

Buffy turned to look at the speaker, he was taller than her, stood there leaning slightly against the closet doors in his black jean and forest green shirt, with his black hair a mess, strands of it falling down to the top rims of his glasses that held his deep green eyes. Frowning at the stranger. "I thought you were here to tell me." Looking back towards the bed as though it held the answer to questions she didn't know. "The guys aren't here, are they? We were gonna hang out and, watch movies..."

"You lost them." He interrupted her.

Looking back at him, confused now."No. No. I think they need me to find them." Turing back to the bed, this time noticing the digital alarm clock. 7:30 AM "It's so late."

"That clocks not for you anymore...Besides it's wrong." He was holding out a stack of large tarot cards to her, the Manus card clearly on top. "You'll need these."

"I'm never gonna use those."

The stranger gave her a small and pained smile. "You think you know...What's to come...What you are. You haven't even begun."

Buffy turns to the door in order to leave. "I think I need to go find the others." Continuing on her way out.

After she had left the stranger had one last thing to say. "Be back before dawn."

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Standing in the atop a hill in the middle of a desert, the breeze ruffling her hair and dress."I'm never gonna find them here." Looking up she can see the stranger again walking from further uphill towards her, both the breeze and the pace that he set billowing out his black robes as he walked towards her revealing again a dark green shirt underneath with black trousers.

"Of course not. That's why you came here." His voice strangely calm.

"You're not in my dream."

"I was borrowed. Some has to speak for her." A dark women with dreadlocks, wrapped in rags with face paint appears. Her movement feral, cautious as she circles round in front of Buffy.

"Let her speak for herself."Anger and frustration beginning to colour Buffy's voice. "That's what's done in polite circles." Her eyes shifting to look at the feral women. "Why do you follow me?"

"I don't."

"Where are my friends?"

"You're asking the wrong questions."

Her voice firm. "Make her speak." Only to get a head shake in response from the feral women.

"I have no speech. No name. I live in the action of death, the blood cry, the penetrating wound. I am destruction. Absolute...Alone."

"The Slayer."

"The first."

Looking down at the tarot cards she suddenly had in hand, finding the image of her and her friends watching TV. "I am not alone."

"The Slayer does not walk in this world."

"I walk. I talk. I shop, I sneeze. I'm gonna be a fireman when the floods roll back." The First Slayer was clearly getting angry now. "There's trees in the desert since you moved out. And I don't sleep on a bed of bones." Whereas her voice had before been as you tried to explain to an unrulely child it had now turn to a demand. "Now give me back my friends."

The stranger had disappeared unnoticed during Buffy's small speech and now the First Slayer was speaking for herself. "No...Friends! Just the kill. We...Are...Alone!"

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

It had now been six months since Harry Potter had defeated Voldemort and his forces, and magical Britain had pretty much returned to how it was right before Voldemort had been resurrected just with fewer purebloods around. Already the surviving blood-supremacists (that hadn't helped Voldemort) were pushing Minister Bones to have Harry and those under his 'command' arrested for murder and a variety of other crimes like uses of unforgivable and the dark arts. With Dumbledore working behind the scenes to support these purebloods Harry was well aware that he was becoming less and less safe in Britain for him, Neville, Susan, Hannah, Gred and Forge and the others were safe as Dumbledore didn't consider them powerful enough to challenge him. That's true...In a way, separately they would be hard pressed to defeat him. However Harry had trained them keeping in mind that most 'competent duellists' fought for themselves, they didn't fight in teams or support each other. Harry had trained them so that they would fight in teams, covering and backing up each other, working together they had flattened any opposition they had and Dumbledore would be no different.

But he didn't want that...Not right now. There wasn't enough evidence against Dumbledore. So he had to lay low for a bit, while Dumbledore was distracted try to find and no doubt kill him, the others could amass evidence as to what Dumbledore is really planning and really doing.

Having just walked out of another farce of a trail leaving the angry red-faced purebloods spouting off about how he was a threat to magical Britain and should respect the Ministry and do as they say, Harry couldn't help but notice how just about everyone had pretty much forgotten about what they had gone through already. Diagon Alley was packed with families, some gawking at him while others shied away from him obviously believing the crap that had been in the Prophet recently. Paying the no heed, he walked briskly through the alley and up the steps into Gringotts.

Gringotts had remained untouched through the 'war'. Clearly all sides (Ministry, Dumbledore, and Voldemort) were more concerned with their money that anything else. Harry however had cultured a...Good relationship with them, Harry argued in favour of the goblins getting a share of the vaults sized, when the death eater or death eater family with killed off...Not on purpose, and they would side with him in any concerns that fell under Gringotts purview. Granted they weren't fighting for or with him, however they weren't for anyone else either and for them to bend some rules in his favour was akin to almost worship with them as they never cheated a person (despite what most purebloods will say) but were will to side with him no matter what.

For the next two hours he was in a tedious but necessary meeting with his vault manager, a meeting which didn't become remotely interesting until the end.

"As per your requests Mister Potter, the majority of your money has been transferred through a variety of accounts in the muggle world until it gathered in one very large account in the muggle Swiss bank that Gringotts owns. Your material possessions; works of art, jewellery, books, scrolls, three pensieve, and many other items have been moved to a physical vault in a separate bank in Switzerland that we own after being checked for curses, jinxes and tracking charms." The goblin in front of him pushed forward a frankly ridiculous thick scroll. At the time Harry had wondered why it was so thick, turns out the goblins check over the condition of each individual item and noted it down. The rest of the money remains in your combined Potter-Black vault and is being used for the upkeep of the defences on the vaults and your properties, which have been re-warded with just you, the two house elves you specified and the team of goblin warders and curse-breakers you chose." Just as Harry was standing to leave he was stopped by the goblin. "As you haven't said anything either way or at all about it. Gringotts has decided to set up a trust vault linked to the Potter-Black vault for you newborn daughter."

For a few seconds all Harry could do was blink in surprise. He was certain...Well pretty sure he hadn't gotten anyone pregnant, he used a combination of contraception spells and charms. Besides had he gotten one of the witches he'd slept with pregnant they would have had one of two responses once they had found out; quietly informed him and asked what he planned to do, or first told the Prophet that she was pregnant and that Harry was going to marry her, thereby trapping him in providing for her for the rest of her life while she lives of his money and fame. His sexual...Encounters fell into two categories; two close friends (FEMALE) blowing off steam (which would have become the former of the reactions) and the other was using a glamours and polyjuice to look different and picking up a one night stand (which would become the latter).

Given a couple of minutes Harry regained his voice. "What daughter?"

Even despite the fact that it was hard to discern emotions and expressions from a goblin's face the surprise was clear. "Your daughter Mister Potter, one Dawn Marie Summers."

**AN: OK I'm back. First off I haven't abandoned anything, I've just been away for a while. As to starting another story when I haven't finished my others, I would say I have the amateur writers version of ADD.**


	2. Chapter 2

For disclaimers see chapter 1.

I will however say that yes I do know that large amounts of this came directly from the episode it future chapters will as well, however the further along the story get the less so this will be as Harry's presence changes things.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"There must be some mistake. I don't have a daughter." Harry had already began pacing back and forth as he tried to figure what he was now believing to be a plot against him. He knew Dumbledore had planned to get him and Ginny together so he could impregnate her, leading to him doing the honourable thing and marring her, then for him to have an accident some time after they were married. But he'd worked that out within the first few weeks of his sixth year when Ginny suddenly started sharing a lot of his interests, supporting most if not all of his ideas and always just happening to be there with her boyfriend of the week.

He could have gotten to one of the women he'd been with. "Who's the mother?"

The goblin who'd been watching him paces with amusement or it could have been boredom it was so hard to tell with goblins, searched through the scrolls on his desk before pulling out a small scroll...Well small compared to the size of the others. "Dawn Marie Summers, born 29th of September 2000. Parents; Harry James Potter born 31st of July 1980 and Buffy Anne Summers born 19th January 1981. Both Miss Summers are residents of California America. But for some reason we cannot get a more accurate reading of their location."

He was certain that he didn't know anyone called Buffy and he knew he hadn't ever been to America or met any Americans.

"I will need to talk to our Mystics. We should be able to get a more definitive location than this. Then we should be able-"

Harry's head snapped up the moment the goblin mentioned informing others.

"You will do no such thing. I will not have my daughter's life in danger because people found out that she exists." Harry could see on the goblins face that he had no intention of doing what Harry had all but ordered. "If you do inform anyone of her then I will kill you and anyone that you've told." The power was rolling of Harry now. He had to show that he could back up his threat. While he may never have met Dawn and he couldn't remember meeting Buffy let alone sleeping with her, she was his family. His only family and he would protect her from the wizarding world.

"If you do attack me within Gringotts Mr Potter all the goblins here will kill you."

The power coming off of Harry went up another notch, his eyes had begun to glow his voice taking on another worldly quality. "Do you really think any of them would be able to stop me let alone kill me?"

That was the point that the fear clearly sparked in the goblin's eyes, he would die that was certain, but Mr Potter wouldn't and given his threats and the power that wasn't even phasing him every single goblin would die and he would tear Gringotts down as well. He had to quickly repair the situation before Mr Potter decided to do just that.

"I will remove any evidence or records of this Mr Potter. We will be the only ones that know of Dawn's connection to you."

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

His plane had landed a couple of hours ago and Harry found himself only now stepping out into the LA sun. While he knew that LAX would be busy when he landed what he found was frankly ridiculous.

Well now that he was in California he had to somehow find his daughter. Simply walking up to a computer and searching for the address of a child would no doubt set off red flags and himself soon after under arrest.

While he was reluctant to use it some form of magical or mystical help would be required, he would just have to erase the person...Or thing's memories after. The problem was that he had left for LA without trying to find any information out first; he couldn't risk it somehow getting back to Dumbledore.

With no other course of action left for him he hailed a taxi and got in intending just to head for downtown LA and work out what he was going to do on the way there.

"Take me to a bar. Somewhere clean." Not really bothered by the taxi driver's offended look as Harry inconspicuously transfigured his clothes to fit in where was likely going so they now looked expensive and Italian. Having not gotten closer than seeing them in a window as he walked past it was mostly guess work and won't stand up to too much scrutiny from someone who knew the difference. "I should get some." muttering to himself as he thought about meeting his daughter's family, he'd defiantly want to make a good impression.

With the driver pulling up next to a moderately tall building (giving that this is LA) and having no idea what constituted a good tip Harry gave the driver two one hundred dollar bills before walking into the building and straight to the lift. Pushing the button that was helpfully labelled 'BAR' and waiting as the lift appeared to be heading for the top floor, looking out of the glass walls at the city at night about a block away he could make out an impressive building with a large W&H out front.

The bar's interior was all polished and varnished woods with soft lights from orange lamps on the tables and walls, with the bar itself having a glass panel running down the middle a dimmed white light shinning from underneath.

Taking a seat at the bar closest to the lift while still being able to look behind him through the mirror behind the bar it was only a couple of moments before he was being served in the half filled room.

"Black Russian." As the bartender fixed his drink Harry to the opportunity to observe the people in the bar through the mirror; the couple who were starting to get a bit too intimate in the corner booth, three men sat round a table having a heated discussion about what was on the top of the stack of papers in front of them. A group of women talking excitedly over their drinks held in glasses that had too long stems, a few men drowning their sorrows or trying to forget her or his name in the bottom of a glass. And there was the beautiful brunette approaching him, glass of whisky in hand and a smirk on her face, her clothes expensive and tailored from just a glance, heels accentuating her long legs.

"Only a certain type of people can get in here." Those were the first words to come out of her mouth. Given how attractive she is Harry had been hoping for something else.

"Excuse me?"

"Your saw and used the 'BAR' button in the elevator?" A question to which she got a nod from Harry. "Then you are in the right place. Only people who are aware of certain...Truths about the world can see that button." Ahhh. So far so good apparently he had walked right into what he was looking for. A Mystical way to finding his daughter.

"So you're the welcoming committee?" that smirk of her's drew his attention to her lips of focused all his thoughts on them for a second.

"No." OK lips of the brain. "But I haven't seen you around here, and I usually see the same people here rarely anyone new. Your British and know of the supernatural side of things so...Ex-watcher?"

"Ex-what?"

Well the smirk was gone from her face but her eyes had an interested gleam in them now. "So what are you here for then?" There was an almost unnoticeable pause before. "Maybe I can help." With only a slightly faked smile.

Weighing his options; on the one hand he needs to find Dawn and this woman might be able to help. On the other hand telling her too much could put Dawn in danger, but then again too little information and it would not be enough to help.

"I'm looking for something it was brought to California without my knowing and I need to find it. But the only information I have is it's in California."

"Well that was nice and vague. But I think I know how to help you." And again that smirk was back, hopefully his thoughts coming to a stop looked like he was in thought.

"Ok. My name is Harry by the way." Holding his hand out for her as a sign of agreement.

"Lilah. And there is a price for what I know." That smirk had become of sultry smile.

"Oh?"

That smile and the look in her eyes said it all.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Waking up it took Harry a few moments to remember where he was and how he got there, at that point the smile really couldn't come off his face or stay out of his voice. The bedroom he was in was a part of the...Well he wanted to say apartment but given how it had two floors that didn't really apply...Did it? The bedroom was large, lots of space with white walls and furniture despite that it all looked expensive.

However he should be going and he still needed Lilah's information.

"Lilah."

A somewhat sleepy moan was the only response.

"Lilah, the information." He tried prompting.

Another moan, Harry was about to try again when.

"Caritas. It's a demon bar on the corner of South Boyle Avenue and Leonis Boulevard, it's hard to miss. Ask to see the Host he can tell what you need to know."

Well that was more than he was expecting really. Climbing out of bed and getting ready to leave only pausing to lean over and kiss Lilah on the forehead as she laid there with her eyes closed falling back asleep.

"Thank you." It really was heartfelt when he said it.

"Believe me, you already thanked me. Thoroughly last night." One of her eyes opening only to look at the alarm clock on the bedside before closing again with a smile spreading across her face. "And all through this morning."

Well there really was nothing he could say to that except. "Goodbye Lilah." Turning to the bedroom door to leave, turning back one last time as he opened to the door. "You should put some ice on your wrists, if only to keep them from bruising further." And with that he was walking out the door closing it behind him and down the stairs.

Sitting on the sofa in the living room/area was a young woman a brunette although the lighting wasn't too good given all the curtains were closed. She had apparently heard Lilah's door and expected her, given the way her face fell when she saw him.

"Sorry." Rubbing the back of his head, a habit he thought he'd stopped. "Lilah is going to need some more sleep. Harry." He said holding out his hand to her as he reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Bethany." She replied as she shook his hand.

"Well Bethany I need to go so." Shrugging his shoulders and walking to the door not knowing what else needs to be said really.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Caritas...Well it looked like it was going to be an experience. After passing through a metal detector and feeling the tingeing edge of whatever the wards are. The dark room had dimmed lights from above, the circular tables lit from inside, soft red lights casting a glow across the bar while blue lights illuminated a stage. The tables between the bar and stage were filled with both demon and human alike as were the booths and most of the bar stools.

A few of the species Harry recognise, Voldemort had starting hiring, summoning or controlling demons to supplement his ranks after Harry and others started killing his Death Eaters. Fyarl, Grappler, Howler, Kailiff, Kungai demons, a couple of mouthy Froctors Voldemort had tried to get a hold of as many demons as possible to act as cannon fodder. Kidnapping muggle girls in an attempt to offer them as sacrifices to Davric demons to try and empower his surviving followers. Typical Pureblood thinking 'more power, more magic'.

Taking a seat at the bar, positioning himself so that he could see the whole room and its occupants. It wasn't too long before the barman...Demon whatever came over.

"Something strong, alcohol no blood, urine or anything like that and I'd like to talk to the Host."

While the bar-thing was making his drink Harry turned to the room again a red-horned green skinned demon a colourful suit was winding down his number, given that Harry had never been into music that much he didn't know a lot but whoever it was that was singing sounded good.

Given how the conversation with this 'Host' was not likely to go to well (especially how great it had gone with Lilah) Harry quickly knocked back his drink before ordering another. Turning around Harry found himself face to face with the demon that had been singing moments before.

"Well look at you sweetness, all tall, dark, gorgeous eyes and smelling of sex." The demon was now running his eyes over him and Harry was not sure whether it was coming onto him or not. "I'm the Host and Sean said you wanted to speak to me."

Apparently this demon was who Lilah had sent him to.

"I'm looking for something and was told to see you about finding it." He may not like referring to his daughter as an object but he would ignore his manners to make things vague enough to find and protect her.

"Well Emeralds you have to sing." the Host having seen Harry was about to protest he quickly finished explaining. "When you sing you bare your soul and I can see it and your aura with those I can guide you to your path." With a big smile almost splitting the Host's face. "So if you would belt out a number I can tell you where to go and when to find what you're looking for."

With that Harry was left looking through a folder with the songs both lyrics and some sort of magic allowing to know how it would sound and before long he found one. Knocking back another drink before walking over and up on to the stage he programmed the song into the karaoke machine and began singing 'Apologise' by OneRepublic.

As he was finishing the Host was walking up to the stage with a grimace that he was trying to hind behind a smile.

"So give it up for Britain's best known dark wizard killer." Leading him off the stage as a demon from a species he didn't recognise took the stage the Host sat him down at an out of the way table. Harry with his back to the stage allowing the Host to face it and read who/what ever was singing now while talking to him.

"Emeralds I get few people in here with destinies and boy was yours a dousie." Pulling a pen and paper from somewhere before writing something on it. "This is where you need to be and when to find her and for everything to work out for the best eventually." Harry's head had snapped up to look at him with one hell of a glare at 'her'. "Don't worry Emeralds I won't say anything."

Thinking for a moment as he took the paper and read it seeing that he had a couple of days, before another part of what he had said caught him.

"You said 'work out for the best eventually'. What is that supposed to mean?"

The Host looked the most uncomfortable Harry had seen him.

"Well Emeralds you know how good you are at attracted trouble well 'she' seems to have got that from both and you can guess who. But be there then and be your usually sexy and charming self and everything will work out."

Again Harry couldn't decide whether the Host was coming onto him or not so decided to drop it.

"Thank you." And with that Harry walked out of the bar.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"You have to...the Key. You must protect the Key." the brown robed figure was clearly dying, what he had to say was important but it was becoming hard to understand with his accent getting stronger.

"Fine. We can protect the key together, okay, just far, far from here."

"Many more die if you don't keep it safe." The urgency was clear in his voice.

"How? What is it?"

"The Key is energy. It's a portal. It opens the door..."

"The Dagon Sphere?"

"No. For centuries it had no form at all. My brethren, it's only keepers. Then the abomination found us. We had to hide the Key, took some blood from the most powerful magic user to ever walk the Earth, combined with your essence, gave it form, molded it flesh...Made it human and sent it to you." He was slipping away he knew he was as his strength gave out and he slid down the fence.

"Dawn..." There simply weren't words as it all fell into place.

"She's the Key."

"You put that in my house?" The shock was now replaced with anger. They he put her mother in danger.

"We knew the Slayer would protect." He had to make her understand. They were trying to protect the world and everyone in it.

"My memories...My mom's?"

"We built them." It had been difficult, it was the last thing they did, they were rushed they had to finish before the abomination killed them.

"Then un-build them! This is my life you're-"

"You cannot abandon."

"I didn't ask for this! I don't even know...What is she?"

"Human...Now human. And helpless. Please...She's an innocent in this. She needs you." The edges of his vision were greying he had but moments.

"She's not my sister?"

"She doesn't know that."

Those would be his last words and with him died his Order.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The next two days past quickly for Harry. After checking into a hotel Harry realised that he had to make a good impression with his daughter's family. Buying clothes that according to the sales assistants in the shops look good and buying a large amount of them (although he was pretty sure they were working on commission). Then he realised that this Sunnydale wasn't in LA and he would have to get there, again hoping to make a good impression he bought a car for himself. Granted he may have gone a little over board but he had the money why not use it? He bought the latest model Aston Martin DB7 there was no way he was going to buy an American car, beside he was pretty sure he'd heard Vernon once say something about Aston Martins being Bond cars. Harry himself had no idea what that meant but given how much his Uncle wanted one he was going to rub it in his face if he ever got the chance.

As it was he was in his car now just entering Sunnydale, he'd been in luck a had bought a large place (again hoping to impress Dawn's mother showing that he is more than capable of providing for his daughter) the castle had apparently been bought but the owner had died very recently. Only a couple of days after buying it. Well wards are going to be the first thing he does before unpacking after all he still had a few hours before he was to meet them.

The castle turned out to be a bit removed from Sunnydale itself. Which was fine with Harry as would want some privacy as he got to know both Dawn and this Buffy. Although one thing he really didn't like when exploring his new home was the sewer access. That got blocked up straight away. A bit of transfiguration and soon it was like there never was any sewer access.

To be honest despite the amount of work and chores that Harry did around the Dursleys he was not exactly prepared to clean and manage an entire (although smaller than Hogwarts) castle.

"Kreacher!"

While he would prefer Dobby or Winky Dumbledore and his people would no doubt watching them. No one however would be expecting him to call on Kreacher.

"What does filthy half-blood master want." Kreacher had clearly not changed at all over the years.

"Kreacher, I have move to this castle. You are to maintain this castle far better than you did Grimwauld place. You will not communicate in any way to anyone that I or anyone I know now or will know is here." While he didn't want to give orders to house elves with Kreacher he had to and they had to be specific. With Dobby and (finally) Winky he asked like he imagined his parents or siblings would have and they did (and usually more). However he decided to through Kreacher a bone (one that he would like not like when Sirius throe a chicken leg at Kreacher).

"I especially don't want Dumbledore or his sycophants to know I am here."

Kreacher certainly did look interested at that.

"Half-blood master is enemy of Dumbledore."

It really hadn't been a question as it seemed Kreacher was talking more to himself than Harry, however he did answer Kreacher anyway.

"Yes Kreacher I am. I will destroy him but first I need time away from Britain to gather forces and various powers I may need to kill him."

"Kreacher will do as half-blood Master orders." With that he popped away and began to work given how the entry hall they had been stood in suddenly looked almost new. While Kreacher hadn't stopped calling him half-blood, when he said master is sounded respectful. Maybe he won't have to kill Kreacher.

Looking at his watch he saw that he had about half an hour and having seen this 'Magic Box' on the way in he decided to take a leisurely drive down.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

As Harry walked up to the 'Magic Box' he could see a large...Vehicle parked nearby. It looked like someone had glued a caravan onto the back of a van and he had no idea what one once.

Walking into the 'Magic Box' Harry could see that the fight had only been going on for a few minutes, closest to him were two men one old enough to be the others father and a young woman about early twenties. However more importantly was large demon about two meters tall, white faced with red scars or what looked like scars on its face.

The older man fell backwards in shock and fear. Harry acted without thinking, his wand was out of its holster on his forearm and wordlessly he fired a silver spike from his wand. The spike didn't travel far, through the demon's snarling mouth and protruding from the back of its skull must likely severing it's spinal cord...Or what passed for spinal cord in what type of demon this was.

Everyone was now looking at him in shock. Harry simply shrugged his shoulders, put his wand and stepped back out of the way of the three people who had apparently preceded him in.

That was when he saw her, she looked to be in her early teens with dark brown almost black hair, she was tall almost the same height as the other girls in the room despite them being clearly at least five years older than her. But what gave her away was the green eyes. They matched his. They matched his mum's. It didn't matter that she was ten years older than she should be or appeared to be. That moment he saw her he knew she was Dawn. He knew she was his daughter.

"What in god's name was that?" The older gentleman was clearly still shocked.

"Lei-ach demon. Fun little buggers. Big with the marrow-sucking." Said a blonde hair twit from the back of the room. Given how much his ridiculous hair and cocky (despite having nothing to be cocky about) attitude resembled Malfoy it would take all of Harry's self-restraint not to kill him for the simply comparison.

"I don't understand." Again the older gentleman who had finally gotten himself off of the floor.

"I'm not sure I do either." A short blonde woman said, Harry noticed how all but the three near him seemed to turn to her and given the way they moved they respected her. While she herself seemed to stay close to Dawn.

"I'm sorry. I'm s-s-sorry." This blonde haired woman, she seemed more...Timid than all the others in the room and was clearly trying not to cry. "I was, I was trying to hide."

The red-head had rushed over and was now kneeling in front of the distraught blonde before she spoke again.

"I didn't want you to see...What I am."

"Tara, what?"

The distraught blonde-Tara was crumbling and the tears were just starting to leak.

"What do you mean, what you are?" There was a forceful not in the short blondes voice and Tara was having trouble getting the words out.

"Demon. The women in our family have demon in them. Her mother had it. That's where the magic comes from." The older gentleman said and it seemed that he and probably the other two with him were related to Tara. Harry was really hoping that he wasn't one of those religious nuts spouting their bigotry to everyone within hearing range claiming they were following the will of god. "We came to take her home before..." The sigh that he made would have been believable had Harry not had to spend large amounts of time around Dumbledore so he could tell a fake one from a real one. "Well, before things like this start happening."

"You cast a spell on us, to keep us from seeing your...Demon side. That's why we couldn't see our attackers." The only other person in the room who appeared to be over twenty-five said.

"Nearly got us killed." The short blonde said after looking at Dawn.

"I'll go. I'm very sorry." Tara rushed to her feet clearly trying to get away from everyone's judgemental eyes.

"The camper's outside." The older relative a Tara's said. I guess that...Thing outside is a camper.

"Wait! Go?" The red-head had grabbed Tara's arm in the hope of stopping her from leaving. "I, she just did a spell that went wrong. It-it was just a mistake."

"That's not the point and it's not your concern. She belongs with us. We know how to control her...Problem." Again the only of Tara's relative to have spoken and he was starting to sound more like the Dursleys.

"Tara...Look at me. I, I trusted you more than anyone in my life. Was all that just a lie?" If Harry had to guess he would say that Tara and the red-head were close.

"No!" Was Tara's emotion filled reply.

"Well, do you wanna leave?"

"It's not your decision, young lady." Tara's relative spoke again and Harry was considering putting a silencing charm on him.

Though he did enjoy the glare the red-head sent to him. "I know that." Speaking softly. "Do you wanna leave?"

Tara was too distraught to speak by this point and simply shake her head.

"You're going to do what's right, Tara. Now, I'm taking you out of here before somebody 'does' get killed. The girl belongs with her family. I hope that's clear to the rest of you." Harry was revising his simple silencing to vanishing his mouth.

"It is." Even Harry was looking betrayed to the short blonde. "You want her, Mr Maclay? You can go ahead and take her."

With that Harry edged closer to Tara ready to defend her if necessary. He'd only been here for a few minute and hadn't said a single word but already he could see that he and Tara had much in common far too much. With the counter behind him, Tara on his right and the (apparently) Maclays on his left.

Harry's fears were unfounded as the short blonde spun around and faced the Maclays.

"You just gotta go through me."

Mr Maclay hadn't been expecting that.

"What?"

"You heard me. You wanna take Tara out of here against her will? You gotta come through me."

Then his daughter piped up.

"And me!" She was stood side by side with the short blonde and Harry had trouble keeping the smile of his face seeing his daughter stick up for her friend.

"Is this a joke? I'm not gonna be threatened by two little girls."

"You don't wanna mess with us." Dawn was going to be intimated.

"She's a hair-puller." The short blonde with a nod towards his daughter.

"And...You're not just dealing with, uh, two little girls." The other older man and apparently the only other Brit aside from Harry himself. The blonde twit at the back didn't count because Harry had already classed him as an annoying sod.

"You're dealing with all of us." The tall black hair young man from the back of the room near the till.

"'Cept me." The blonde twit opened his mouth again.

"'Cept Spike."

"I don't care what happens." He just went from twit to twat.

"This is insane. You people have no right to interfere with Tara's affairs. 'We' are her blood kin! Who the hell are you?" Mr Maclay still the only Maclay to have spoken yet.

"We're family." The short blonde said and Tara was smiling now certain in her safety.

"Daaad. You...You gonna let 'em just." With that the younger male Maclay walked down the two steps to Tara. "Tara, if you don't get in that car, I swear by god I will beat you down."

That was it for Harry, he grabbed the 'man's' outstretched arm that was pointing at Tara and broke it. The snap of the bones in his forearm was very loud. Though not as loud as they guys screaming in pain.

Harry then turned to the Maclays.

"I suggest you leave...Now"

The two uninjured Maclays quickly rushed forwards and took the other out of the shop with them. Turning around to the others in the room Harry found them all looking questioningly at him.

"I don't like people who beat women and children." Harry said by way of explanation for his actions. "I'll come back tomorrow as you all look busy." And with that Harry left the shop leaving them all mystified.


	3. Chapter 3

It had only been a few moments since the strange British guy had left before Buffy suddenly spoke up.

"Giles I think that was the guy from my dream."

"Buffy what about Riley." Willow couldn't help but ask because of everything they went through to get Buffy and Riley together.

"What?" Buffy then blushed on realising what Willow thought she meant. "No. The guy from that weird Slayer dream. The one that was trying to help me find you guys and spoke for the First Slayer."

"So he's a good guy then?" Asked Xander hoping to hurry along the conversation they had Tara's party to get to after cleaning up the store.

"I...I don't believe it necessary makes him good or evil as Buffy did say Adam or the man that would become Adam was in her dream..." Giles started with his cautionary speech.

"And Harmony in mine." Piped up Willow from beside Tara who she was still comforting.

"Seeing him was just a portent of things or in this case who to come." Giles had to take off and clean his glasses to resist doing something to Xander when he started snickering.

"Does that mean the guy with the cheese will be showing up as well?" Buffy asked with a confused frown.

"Dear Lord I hope not."

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

It was coming on nine the next morning and Harry was taking a walk to the Magic Box he was going to meet at least a few of the people who had been there last night and hopefully try and sort things out with his daughter. That was something he wanted to know, he hadn't recognised any of them except Dawn and she hadn't been the age she should be. But even so he had thousands of questions about her; what did she like? Could she do magic? Would she like him?

The large blue sign of the Magic Box was looming over him now as he stood at the front entrance. Inside the elder gentleman from last night could be seen getting the shop readying it for customers; checking display cases and items on the shelves. No doubt double checking to make sure no damage from last night still remained.

He had apparently noticed Harry waiting outside as he moved to unlock and open the door, stepping aside to let him in without saying anything. Either he didn't have very good manners or he knew about inviting vampires in. That brought a new worry to Harry's mind. Was his daughter involved in anything to do with vampires?

"Ah yes Mister...I don't believe I caught your name?" Harry smirked at this he never gave it and the other man knew that and he knew that he knew that. He was just being polite and not asking him outright.

"Potter, Harry Potter." There was no flash of recognition across his face so either; he didn't know of him or was very good at controlling his emotions.

"Well then Mister Potter what can we do for you at the Magic Box." Harry couldn't help but notice that the other man still hadn't given him his name.

"I was told to be here at a specific time...Yesterday to meet my daughter."

"Your daughter? To my understanding all the girls know who their fathers are and where they are. Besides if you don't mind my saying, aren't you a bit young to have a child over the age of three?"

Smiling at him Harry decided to lay his cards on the table. "I was informed by my bank that I apparently have a daughter. Given both my political standing and my wealth you can imagine that I am very careful about that sort of thing. So imagine my surprise when I was told that with a women I've never heard of in a country I've never been to I have a child." By this point the other man was paling. He probably knows something. "So I came to America got a little mystical help while being very vague about what I was looking for my -as I was led to believe- few month old daughter. Dawn Marie Summers."

The man seemed to being trying to make up his mind about what he could or could not say before finally. "I need to make phone call." The look clearly said 'your not leaving my sight' so Harry decided to go along.

"I just look at what you have on display."

What was on display was interesting. Books that Hermione swore up and down no longer existed; Hermione had become just as blind as the people who grow up in the Wizarding World after all this time and barely being with her parents. Amulets, statues and icons of various gods and goddesses, ingredients like newt eyes, aconite and others. Harry was very impressed with it all and had politely been ignoring the owners (he still didn't know his name) phone call.

"If you would come with me Mister Potter." Clearly not a question.

"Where to?"

He didn't really get an answer not with the pistol crossbow pointed at him.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Harry and the gentleman who had finally introduced himself as Rupert Giles as he was driven in Mr Giles' red sports car to a house in Sunnydale where they were met at the door by a beautiful women. If Harry had to guess he would say the blonde women was in her early forties and knew Mr Giles who addressed her as Joyce before Mr Giles' pistol crossbow made a reappearance having been hidden while out in public. Harry was directed to sit on one of the sofas while they all sat and apparently waited for Buffy, so now Harry would get to meet the mother of his child.

They didn't wait long before the short blonde from last night burst through the door.

"What's going on? Is Dawn OK?" Quickly flew from her mouth before she had even looked to see who was in the room. Then her eyes landed on Harry. "Your the guy from last night."

For a few moments the only response to her statement was a raised eyebrow from Harry as they studied each other. She was short for one especially given how tall Harry and Dawn are compared to her. Wearing tan trousers and a white shirt or is it supposed to be called a blouse? Either way she seemed to be glaring at him now.

"Yes that's me. Harry Potter." Holding out his hand for her to shake which she decided against.

"Giles said your bank told you that Dawn's your daughter." Buffy was still glaring at him; apparently he'd done something wrong although he couldn't think what.

"Yes. Being one of their wealthier clients they keep track of things like that in case someone tries to make a fraudulent claim of being an heir."

"So how do they keep track then." Crossing her arms and leaning back slightly.

"It's a magic bank." Harry really couldn't keep the smirk off of his face when he said that, as it was he was getting tired of these questions and wanted to see his daughter. How she was in her teens could come later. "If it would help I could do some magic but I think you would be more interested in this first." Reaching into pocket Harry took out his wallet, opening it he pulled out the same thick piece of parchment that the goblin had read Dawn's lineage from however now it had extensive genealogy from both his and Buffy's families and handed it over to Buffy who just glanced at it then passed it to Giles.

After spending a few minutes reading through it Giles turned to him. "Provided this isn't an exemplary forgery what are your intensions towards Dawn. None of us will let you take her away."

Sighing before starting Harry took a moment how to phrase what he was going to tell them, he couldn't tell them everything yet but he needed to trust him. "Dawn's my daughter the only family I have left, all I want is to be a part of her life. I would like to know how she is a teenager when she supposed to be a few weeks old and how exactly you erased my memories after sleeping with me because I check regularly for alterations to my memories."

"Buffy what is he talking about. You know as well as I do that Dawn was born in 1986 in LA your Aunt Arlene was there and you were at home with Lolly and Celia when Hank and I brought her home." Joyce questioned. This was all new information with Harry and while he wasn't as smart as Hermione he was certainly intelligent...Just not a genius. Besides he had always been better at figuring things out than her.

Buffy and Giles shared a long look before Giles took off his glasses to clean them and Buffy sighed. "Mom. Dawn didn't exist until a couple of weeks ago..."

"In light of the new information 29th September." Giles put forward earning him a glare from Buffy.

"Right. Some monks in Czechomina..."

"Czech Republic." Both Giles and Harry said simultaneously.

"...Were guarding this thing called the Key and found out they were going to be attacked so they made it human. They got some of my blood and quote 'took some blood from the most powerful magic user to ever walk the Earth' to make her then altered everyone's memories."

"I wouldn't go as far as to say 'most powerful'. But I would like to know how you know all of this?" Harry asked while processing what he had just been told.

"I rescued the last of the monks as he was being tortured for information on the Key. He told me all of this as he died."

"And your sure that it is Dawn, this Key and as a result she's in danger." asked Harry with thoughts and plan running through his mind.

"Given what was discussed between Buffy and this monk from the Order of Dagon yes." Giles answered for Buffy.

"Right then." And with that Harry stood up, his wand snapping into his hand from its forearm holster and was already weaving wards and casting protections spells on the house before any of the others could say anything.

"What are you doing?!" Suddenly snapped Buffy as she leapt at Harry and was bounced back by a barrier that Harry had placed to stop anyone from interfering.

"Given how Mrs Summers' memories are of her being Dawn's mother then that means that Dawn likely lives or at least spends a lot of her time here. I am adding to the magic protecting this property." At this point Harry was putting down a number of obscure wards to prevent Dumbledore or any like him from discovering them or detecting Dawn's magic when she undoubtedly begins doing accidental magic.

For Giles, Joyce and Buffy as they watched Harry was waving his wand and a multi-spectrum of colours were coming from it interspersed with runes that Harry cast in the air with the tip of wand before they sank into the ground or expanded outward encompassing the whole house. This stopped when he quickly turned to face them.

"What do you have in the way of weapons to fight off anyone who makes it past the wards?"

"I am the Slayer so I have plenty of weapons." Buffy told him with a slight air of superiority.

"What is a slayer?" Harry asked in confusion. Was he supposed to know what one was? "It doesn't matter right now. What weapons are they?"

Giles took to answering this one. "A number of stakes, holy water, crossbow bolts and of course a few crossbows to launch them from."

"No swords or guns? I thought every single American owned at least one gun." Harry actually got a small smile from Giles for that, luckily he was stood behind Buffy and Joyce so they didn't see.

"I have a sword and a couple of axes. I don't like guns so we don't use them."

"Well anything tries to harm Dawn and I'll be using one regardless of whether you like them or not." Turning away from and ignoring Buffy for a moment as Harry decided to lay another card on the table so to speak. "Kreacher."

Kreacher suddenly popped into the room, all 2 foot miserable 3 inches of him, with his bald grey skin and mumbling to himself anyone who had read Lord of the Ring might have mistaken him for a short Gollum.

"Half-blood Master called Kreacher."

"Kreacher, my daughter lives here. She needs to be protected, take some of the swords, axes and armour from what I brought here and place it in this house where you can find room."

Rather than speak Kreacher simply popped away. A second later there was another pop followed quickly by another. Kreacher had evidently found somewhere to place them and then left without bothering to ask permission.

"What was that. I don't want any demons in here..." Buffy started only to be interrupted by Harry.

"That was Kreacher one of my house elves, they not demon more a servant magical beings, they are bound to famines." Having returned to setting up the wards. "The wards I'm putting up run from protecting the building itself so no doors or windows being broken in, wards to prevent scrying and other forms of using magic to locate someone. Protecting tied to the emotions of those living in the house so either Mrs Summers or Dawn feel threatened them the house will shift slightly out of this dimension making it next to impossible to attack it from this dimension. The only things existing in this dimension are oxygen light and a couple of my properties so the house and those within will be safe there." With that there was a ball of light and Harry finished casting and chanting, the ball glowed blue and purple and mixed in whites for a few seconds then expanded to encompass the house before disappearing.

Turning back to the others Joyce was still trying to grasp what was happening and had been said, Giles was giving Harry calculating looks but Buffy clearly didn't trust Harry.

"Giles call Willow and Tara and have them check all the magic he just did." After that Giles was already on the way to the phone resting in its cradle beside the sofa to make that call.

What followed was an awkward 20 minutes where Harry stood in Buffy and Giles eyesight while they talked quietly with Joyce explaining something there were aware of while waiting for Willow and Tara to arrive. Harry spent them on say on the sofa while the others where between the only ways out...If Harry was to use magic.

The front door opened followed by a 'Hey Buffy.' From Willow and Tara as they walked into the living room.

"I need you two to check the magic that Harry here just cast he called it wards." Buffy pointed at Harry and was apparently in a hurry as she didn't bother greeting either of them.

Harry gave a small wave in reply when both girls looked at him before watching them as they straight away started unpacking ingredients and crystals. Willow had began burning something and was chanting under her breath while Tara was setting up crystal around what appeared to be a small map or blueprint of the house. The burning incense and chanting apparently did something as that diagram of the house began to glow various colours which meant something to Willow and Tara as they both leaned back with looks of awe on their faces.

"Um...Buffy. Whatever Umm...Harry did was really powerful and well this is probably the safest place on Sunnydale. I mean if I had a year I don't think I could bring these wards down...I...I haven't heard or recognise most of these." Willow began explaining to Buffy and to Giles and Joyce who were listening in.

"Th...Thes...These are the strongest I...I...I've felt." Tara added, given that she had learned magic from her mother.

"I got all tingly when I walked in." Willow finished with a smile.

"There is one last one I would like to add but we need dawn here for that." The looks Harry was getting from Buffy and Giles he needed to explain further. "It's familial so we need the family here and that ward would get stronger with the whole family under."

"How strong?" asked Giles while cleaning his glasses.

"Too the point where if Mrs Summers, Buffy and Dawn were all under it the ward would thrown any demons clear across the road. If it's tied into some of the other wards like to intent based ones then it will affect anyone or thing will ill-intent." Harry answered.

That had them all looking at each other while they thought about what Harry had just said, and while Harry didn't know what was at the forefront of their minds was the woman/demon that Buffy had just barely escaped with her life.

What followed was again Buffy, Giles and Joyce of to one side talking quietly between themselves and keeping an eye on Harry, while Willow and Tara picked Harry's brain about everything magic related they could come up with. Starting from the wards and moving over to foci and methods of casting magic in general. During this Harry learned that; one the both witches in front of him were more wiccans, two that the magics they did were more ritual in nature requiring chant and incantations for the most part, and three they have never used wands.

Granted this kind of discussion was more of Hermione's thing but he explained what he could and they went over what spells they could do with having to use a ritual. They tended to involve a long chant but it was something to look into later, especially if he could combine it with the magic he does. Being able to do his own magic wandlessly would be a big help.

Given how it was only mid-day Dawn would not have finished school yet and would not for a few hours, given how Buffy and Giles did not trust him the final wards he wanted to place that required Dawn's presence as well would have to wait until she had been picked up from school by someone called Riley who was likely the other American at the Magic Box last night. Harry would then do the wards under the scrutiny of Buffy, Giles, Willow, Tara and probably this Riley person.

Of course waiting a few hours under distrustful eyes a multiple people who you are trying to help was going to be awkward, then through in that you haven't eaten since breakfast and that Mrs Summers on more than one occasion tried to offer something to eat or drink only to be pulled away by Buffy and/or Giles who clearly didn't even trust him that far.

Fun times.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Mom! I'm home. Why did you need Riley to pick me up?" The sound of Dawn entering this with Riley close on her footsteps.

"Hi Mrs Summers" Before heading straight for Buffy who greeted Riley with a kiss.

Dawn looked just as she had the night before although in the sunlight coming from the windows her hair looked to more brown than black, but her eyes were the same shade of green as his, as his mum's. Riley who apparently wasn't the other American there last night, was taller than everyone else there-maybe 6'2 or 6'3-with blond hair and blue eyes, almost Aryan was what sprung to Harry's mind. Well built so either works out or given how un-surprised they were by that demon last night, perhaps a hunter?

Dawn had apparently noticed Harry observing Riley and remembering him from last night came over to talk.

"Yeah they do that. It's really gross, they'll probably go upstairs to have sex soon." Buffy had clearly heard as she turned around to say something to Dawn.

Harry quickly decided to step in for Dawn, after all she is his daughter.

"Actually I was surprised to see that she didn't need a step ladder. I wasn't aware that she could stretch that far or that Riley...Could stoop that low." That comment earned a laugh from Dawn and a glare from Buffy. So one point in favour of getting along with his daughter even if she is not aware, and minus a point for getting along with her family. "Harry."

Holding his hand out with a smile to Dawn, aware that everyone else was watching him closely to see if he would do anything to hurt Dawn.

"Are you a Watcher? Everyone else I've met with an English accent is a Watcher...Or Spike" Dawn asked while shaking his hand, her brows knotting in confusion.

Harry signed before answering. He didn't want to some of this to come up. I always sounded like boasting and people always treat him differently afterwards.

"I keep hearing that term but I have no idea what a Watcher is. If I'm to formally introduce myself...Harry James Potter, Marquees of Salisbury, Earl of Salisbury, Viscount Cranborne, Baron Cecil, and a few other titles that I don't care given the low option I have of the people who gave me them." Dawn's eyes clearly widen at that and was unsure of what to say. Frankly Harry was just going to wait for the inevitably questions.

"Other titles?" Looking over at him Harry sure the Giles had taken of his glasses just before asking that and was cleaning them now with a piece of cloth.

"Boy-Who-Lived and Man-Who-Conquered, both of which are hyphenated and ridiculous given to me by a group of very cowardly magic users, the first one after surviving something that should have killed me when I was a baby. The other after I defeated Voldemort and his forces, although those magic users were as I said cowards and wouldn't even refer to him by name it was always He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Name and You-Know-Who again hyphenated. They like hyphenating things." Hopefully that would be enough as Harry had no interest in getting into it anymore than that.

Giles was cleaning his glasses a little more vigorously, thinking over what Harry had just reluctantly revealed, Willow and Tara clearly had questions, likely about magic and the magic users he mentioned. Both Buffy and Riley were appraising him or in both case re-appraising him, how much of a threat, what did they think he could do before they stop him. That sort of thing. Dawn had moved over to Joyce's side, who looked a little less confused than earlier but decided to move things along.

"You said we needed Dawn here for the rest of the wards?"

"Yes...Um could I have a bowl preferably glass that has not been used for any kind of magic or ritual?" Joyce went into the kitchen to fetch a bowl for him. Turning towards Buffy given what she had said about the weapons in the house before. "I also need a dagger."

That caused people to shift about, Buffy, Giles and Riley now looked ready to attack him at a moment notice.

"Why?" Buffy just about growled at him.

"Like I said these final wards are familial so will require some blood from yourself, Dawn and Mrs Summers to tie them to your family. It's also why I need a bowl to have had no magic done using or in it before." Harry replied calmly as he began mentally going over the wand movements.

"Why not conjure a dagger or knife." Was Giles' question and also got a quick look from Willow and Tara. So Harry assumed it was a test of sorts. No idea what kind of test though.

"Like with bowl it needs to be something that has not touched magic before. I didn't use or suggest any of the weapons I had Kreacher bring over earlier for that same reason." No one moved so they must be waiting for Harry to explain it a bit more. "The weapons brought over are enchanted and have been dipped in Basilisk venom, the slightest nick from one of those will poison and kill a human with a couple of minutes and a vampire in about five to ten minutes. I don't want you to kill yourselves while I'm setting your wards." Harry finished with a smile hoping to lighten the mood that had permeated the house since he arrived.

Joyce had obviously overheard as she came back into the living room with a glass bowl that might be called a dish given how it was a little large than average size ash trays, it probably held fruit or ice-cream at some point. Doubtful that it would again.

"So the three of you just need to cut the palm of your hand doesn't matter which and let your blood drip into to the bowl for a few seconds." Seeing the look on his daughter's face Harry softened his voice and offered. "I can cast a charm to numb your hand before and then heal the cut and then taken to charm back of after if you would like?"

Dawn looked at the knife which would probably never be used in any way for cooking after this and then nodded her head. Before Harry could take out his wand to cast Buffy took the bowl from Joyce's arms and handed it to Riley, waved Willow and Tara over to watch and then cut the palm of her left hand squeezing it over the bowl until the very lip at the bottom was covered in her blood.

Harry at approached and with point and with a roll of his eye because Buffy clearly felt she had something to prove, he waved his wand once and the cut on Buffy hand closed and healed before their eyes. Buffy indicated for Joyce to go next and so she walked up to Riley and the bowl.

"Would you like me to numb your hand first?" Harry asked.

Joyce looked at Buffy first who herself looked at Harry apparently judging him before nodding. Joyce held out her hand of the bowl which Harry took as agreement and cast the numbing charm on her hand and nodded to Buffy. Joyce like Buffy squeezed her hand once cut while her blood mixed with Buffy's, once she opened her hand again Harry healed it and then removed the numbing charm.

Harry turned around to beckon Dawn over and found she was already waiting with her hand out. Giving her a smile and then a numbing charm Dawn quickly had her hand over the bowl waiting for Buffy to cut it. While Dawn squeezed the blood from her hand and watch it mixing with her mother and sister's. Harry heard the whispered 'cool'. Buffy had to lift Dawn's hand away from the bowl as she was to engrossed in what was happening, another healing and de-numbing charm and the final part was ready.

Harry reached for the bowl and tried to lift it out of Riley's arms, however Riley refused to let go. Harry rolled his eyes at this and dripped the end of his wand in to the blood for a few second before turning around and cast the necessary runes into the air. As he did both the tip of his wand and the blood in the bowl glowed, the wand brightly enough for there to be an after image in everyone's eyes. This continued for a few minutes before the blood in the bowl flared a bright blue then vanished and Harry wand tip stopped glowing.

"There we go wards finished. I imagine that Buffy will want the two of you to test them." The last part said to Willow and Tara which Buffy confirmed a second later. It only took them a couple of minutes to test them and confirm they were even stronger.

"So why are you here. Aside from making the house safe I mean." Dawn asked when it started to get awkward as no one knew what to do next.

Before Harry could think of how to answer Buffy jumped in.

"Giles hired Harry. He's big with the mojo and with this crazy demon chick around we just want to be safe. He'll be staying in town to help as well." While Harry wished that she had said that so he could spend time with his daughter she clearly didn't want him to let dawn know who he was to her. Harry gave them a smile which he hoped didn't show what he had realised.

"If that is all I'll head home. I can ward the Magic Box and anywhere else tomorrow." Harry turned to leave through the door but didn't get far before Giles questioned.

"Where do you live?"

"There's a castle on the outskirts of town, I bought it about a week ago, cheap to apparently something to do with the previous owner dying recently? They still haven't turned the electricity on although I do have water." Harry answered. "So with no power I don't have phones sorted or even know what the number would be and I haven't gotten around to getting a mobile either."

With that Harry finished walking out the door, those that could see through to window saw him walk off the edge of the property and then disappear.

"Willow can you or Tara teleport like that?" Buffy asked Willow who looked shaken and slightly put out.

"No. It takes a look of power to teleport."

"Bu..But he did say he does a different kind of magic. Maybe it's easier for them to teleport." Reasoned Tara who then frowned for a few seconds thinking and stated. "He looked sad when he smile before he left."

Buffy exchanged quick looks with Giles and Mrs Summers that no seemed to catch before replying.

"Well he did say that he didn't have the power yet a Drac's old place, probably going to be bored. TV won't work." Shrugging her shoulders trying to act indifferent.

"Right well Mr Giles, Riley, girls are you staying for dinner I was just about to start?" Joyce asked looking to take everyone's mind off of Harry as she caught the sad smile after Buffy had lied about why he was here. Of course now she had figure out what she was going to do with that knife and bowl as she would be using them again.

AN: To begin sorry about the time between update, I cite changing jobs a couple of times, short attention span and lack of time off work for this. I will try and get update out sooner for FotPtB and SotA.


End file.
